Jed
Jed Zhou is a potential love interest of Mark in Coming Out On Top. Character Profile Jed is a no-nonsense kind of guy, thinking everyone should be their genuine selves. He is the lead singer, keyboardist, and song writer of the rising local punk-rock band The Dirty Loofahs. Jed is very dedicated to his music career and wants the band to be all it can be, but is not willing to compromise his beliefs and "sell out" the band's identity for a quick shot at success. Jed works part-time delivering pizzas and often takes odd jobs to support his music career. Jed initially comes across as somewhat direct and intimidating, having no problem at all being naked in public and having sex with complete strangers. Towards the end of his romantic route, Jed is shown to be very sweet and caring towards Mark, a sharp contrast to his bad boy first impression. Appearance Jed has dark brown eyes, long jet black hair he wears tied into a pony tail, and piercings on his left eyebrow and ears. He has a striped tattoo on his left arm and a brick pattern tattoo on the lower right arm. His musculature is lean and well-toned, with a slim waist. When he is performing with his band he only wears red striped suspenders. He also wears a black, ripped sleeveless tee with a ivory necklace or white sleeveless tee with a blue cap. During the church service and the piano competition he wears a suit, which he does not enjoy. Route Mark is perturbed out of his night activities by loud noises coming from upstairs. He joins his roommates in the living room and Penny decides to confront their neighbor about the noise he's making. A little later a disturbed Penny comes back, having been unable to get their neighbor to turn down the noise. Mark then decides to confront the neighbor himself. He goes upstairs, knocks on the troublemaking neighbor's door and is shocked to see a fully naked man walk out. The man introduces himself and pretends to be expecting guests to a wild sex party he's hosting, asking Mark if he is Cumslut97. Mark convinces Jed to stop making loud noises, by either having sex with him or rebuffing him. Jed1.png|Mark and his roommates talk about the loud noises from upstairs.to expand Jed2.png|Penny returns very disturbed. to expand Jed3.png|Mark meets Jed. to expand Next week on a Tuesday night, Mark's mind is filled with thoughts of his encounter with Jed. He goes to visit him again but who answers the door this time is Jed's older sister Sylvia. She notices Mark is erect and very angrily sends him packing. Jed4.png|Sylvia is not pleased to see Mark.to expand Next Tuesday once again there are loud noises coming from upstairs and Mark is sent by his roommates to reason with Jed again. When he knocks on his neighbor's door a very pleased Jed answer. He says he's happy that Mark came see him again. Sylvia barges in on their conversation and Jed introduces her as his sister. She calls her brother inside to give him an earful and slams the door on Mark's face. Jed5.png|Jed is very pleased to see Mark.to expand The next week Jed shows up unexpectedly at Mark's apartment. Jed offers Mark pizza and asks him out for a concert that Friday, which Mark accepts. That Friday at the concert venue, Jed approaches Mark, tells him to loosen up and have fun and reveals he is part of the band that's playing that evening, the Dirty Loofahs. Jed6.png|Jed swings by Mark's apartment.to expand Jed7.png|Jed greets Mark at the concert.to expand However very shortly after Jed gets on stage and the concert starts a heckler start insulting Jed. The heckler throws a bottle at Jed and he in return launches at him. More of the audience get involved in the fight and it turns into a huge brawl. Jed8.png|The heckler insults Jed.to expand The police then shows up and everyone makes a run for it. While the crowd is evacuating Jed joins Mark and leads him to safety. They talk about the concert and Jed asks Mark what he thought of it. After the cops have gone away they return to the main stage where Mark is introduced to the other members of the Dirty Loofahs: Dart the bassist, Jade the guitarist and Vince the drummer. Vince chastises Jed for picking a fight with a member of the audience, being all around unprofessional and accuses him of dragging the band down. An embarrassed Jed says goodbye to Mark who returns home. Next week Jed visits Mark again to invite him to a Dirty Loofahs concert. He talks about how this show is at a major club and how much of a big deal it is for the band. He hands Mark the wrong flier, about a church meeting, before correcting himself and handing Mark the right one. Mark arrives at the venue early and meets Chandra a talent scout for Shaved Marmot, a record label. The shows starts and they watch it together. Jed9.png|Jed visits Mark. to expand Jed10.png|Mark meets Chandra. to expand The show goes well until same heckler as the previous concert starts causing trouble again.This time Jed doesn't engage him and instead attempts to lead crowd into a mass undressing. Mark is the first to follow his lead and inspires the rest of the crowd to the same. Soon afterwards the police show up and Mark is arrested along with the rest of the band sans Jed. They are bailed out of jail by Chandra who arranges a dinner meeting with the band to discuss a potential contract and gives everyone a lift home. Jed11.png|The heckler strikes again. to expand Jed12.png|The crowd gets naked. to expand Jed13.png|Mark imprisoned. to expand Jed14.png|Chandra arranges a meeting. to expand Next Monday Jed visits Mark, hands him a wad of cash and asks him to deliver it to the band tomorrow before their meeting with Chandra, because he doesn't want them to sing a contract. The next day Mark does as Jed asked but the band members are less than pleased about Jed's absence and secrecy. Jed15.png|Jed asks Mark to deliver the cash to the band. to expand Jed16.png|The Dirty Loofahs are annoyed by Jed's behavior. to expand Later that week Jed calls Mark and asks him to drive the band to a gig because their van broke down in the middle of the road. Mark arrives at the scene but shortly after the van catches fire and explodes, destroying all the band equipment and merchandise. Jed asks his band mates to trust that he'll turn the situation around but Vince refuses, claiming that their only option now is to sign a recording contract with Chandra. Jed17.png|Mark arrives at the van's crashing site. to expand Days later Sylvia shows up at Mark's apartment looking for her brother. Mark says he also hasn't seen him in a while and Sylvia apologizes for being rude to Mark on their previous encounters. Mark then remembers the church pamphlet Jed mistakenly gave him a few weeks ago and, following his intuition, drives to the church from the pamphlet to find Jed playing piano. Jed18.png|Sylvia talks about her brother's disappearance. to expand Jed19.png|Jed talks to Mark to expand Mark says Sylvia has been looking all over for Jed and he explains himself. Jed says he's been living at the church for the past few days and using his position as the church's piano player to practice for a piano competition with a very big cash prize that will happen tomorrow. The next day Mark interrupts the Dirty Loofahs meeting with Chandra, explains Jed's situation to the band and convinces them against signing a contract with Shaved Marmot. Jed20.png|Mark explains Jed's absence. to expand Mark and the band leaves to attend the piano competition. Mark convenes with Jed on the bathroom, where Jed admits to be very nervous and Mark lends him his support. With Mark's help, Jed gains confidence and wins the competition. With the prize money, the band start their own record label and release their first single, which becomes a hit. They soon explode in popularity and tour the globe, with Mark traveling along with his now boyfriend Jed. Walkthrough Relationships Sylvia Sylvia is Jed's older sister by a few years. She often visits to check up on her younger brother just to make sure he's still breathing. She's not a huge fan of his lifestyle or how flaky he can act, and the two do get into fights. Regardless, she does care for him and worries when he goes missing. Penny Penny was the first person to meet Jed to complain about the noise, but found out first hand about his habit of being naked. Penny didn't press the noise issue further afterward. Jed refers to her amicably as "Purplelady," while Penny refers to Jed as "T-Rex Tuesday" due to making noise every Tuesday night. Trivia *Jed's of Taiwanese descent. *He prefers going commando to wearing underwear. *He is a fan of the American rock band The Stooges. *Jed plays classical piano and won many awards and medals in his younger days. *He is uncircumcised. Category:Character Category:Full Romance Option Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character Category:Musician